Chuck vs The Bright Light
by 2old2write
Summary: Post show finale. Sarah has left and Chuck has tunnel vision. What Rivers and Roads will they travel and will they find each other? Renamed due to the old title The Coma having already been used. Apologies to the original.
1. Chapter 1

**Tuesday, July 17, 4:17 pm**

"Dr. Woodcomb."

"Ellie ... it's Morgan ... _sob _... it's bad ... car acci ... _gasp _... come quick."

"Morgan, Morgan ... what are you saying?"

"Chuck ... _sob _... bad ... come home Ellie."

'Okay, Morgan. I'm calling Mom and we will be there asap."

**Tuesday, July 17, 11:52 am**

Chuck never saw it coming. He didn't see much these days actually. Now the pain was so deep and all encompassing. It's not like in the movies where everything moves in slow motion, he thought. But the noise was overwhelming, the physical pain was incredible, all on top of the constant pain in his heart. All he could do was yell: "Saaaarrrrrrrraaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Friday, February 17, 5:30 pm**

The _one magical kiss _ hadn't worked. As much as Chuck willed it and Sarah wanted it, it didn't work. And when it was over they both knew this was the end.

Sarah looked down and away as tears caressed her cheeks and she could taste their saltiness. Chuck continued to look at her, this love of his life, and felt his heart dying.

"Chuck," Sarah said softly, "I have to go. Please know I want nothing more than to feel the love we knew but I have to go find myself before I can hope to find the love. I do trust you but..." And she stood and walked away.

"Sarah ... Sarah! I Love You. And I always will ... always. Please come back to me ... Sarah." But Chuck knew it was too late.

**Friday, July 6, 3:30 pm**

Through General Beckman Sarah rejoined the CIA about a month after leaving Burbank and returned to The Farm. She wanted ... no needed ... a complete refresher course to bring her back to the mentality it takes to be a great spy. This was the life she knew and could only see herself returning to it fully committed. Colonel Casey said she had gone soft so she needed to get back to the strong, confident agent she had been before. Sixteen weeks of gruelling physical training, weapons qualifying and general spy craft left Sarah drained but ready to go back in the field.

"Agent Bartowski..." General Beckman said.

"General, if you don't mind I would prefer to be called Agent Walker."

"As you wish ... Agent Walker. You have completed your refresher training and are ready to rejoin active duty. You have surpassed even your own original record-setting scores and ratings in all phases of your training. Welcome back."

"Thank you, General."

"However ... Sarah ... I am still concerned about you. I know you are physically in top form but I'm speaking to you, not as General Beckman, but as Diane. You have suffered a great loss after so much time learning to be more than just a great spy. You grew from an efficient, well-trained spy to all that plus a woman with feelings, emotions and love. Unlike many of us, you were able to be both; and now much of that is gone."

"General, I am..."

"No, Sarah, you need to take some time off. Go visit your mother or father, or the rest of your family. Go to the beach, go to Paris, do something to get your head and heart on the same page. Make sure you have completely come to terms with your situation. This can not be something that will come to haunt you in the field. Please, Sarah, as your friend ... you know your mind ... but do you know your heart?"

"General Beckman, while I appreciate your concern, I think I have reached a level of stability and calm necessary to be the agent you want. Do I wish things were different, that I could remember the last five years? Of course. But I need to move on. My memories are gone ... destroyed ... and I need to get back to the job I am uniquely qualified to do."

"Nevertheless, Agent Walker, I am not renewing your status for the rest of the month. That's an order!" Softer, as a friend again, Beckman continued, "Travel ... relax ... reconnect. Then if you still feel the same, come back and I will welcome you."

The ever vigilant Agent Sarah Walker did not miss the look from the General going to her left hand where she still wore her engagement and wedding rings. "Good luck, Sarah. Take care of yourself."

**Friday, February 17, 6:50 pm**

Chuck stood on the beach and watched her until she drove away. Tears still ran down his cheeks and the pain in his gut was forcing him to breathe hard and put his hands on his knees. His love ... his one and only love ... had just walked out of his life and he was powerless to stop her. He offered her all that he is and ever could be but it didn't seem to be enough. She had once asked him to trust her and he did. That trust had grown, not only in him, but in Sarah as well. From handler/asset, to friendship and ultimately, to love. "Damn you, Quinn! Damn you, CIA!, Damn you all to hell that you would give me so much and then take it away in an instant."

Somehow Chuck found himself back at Echo Park but he couldn't enter the apartment. He just stood outside staring at the door. Morgan and Alex had been watching him for nearly an hour, desperately trying to think of something they could do for their friend. Finally Morgan went outside and quietly led Chuck into their apartment. There was nothing to say so the two old, dear friends sat quietly in their pain and need.

**Friday, June 8, 4:18 pm**

The zombies Chuck and Morgan used to joyously shoot down in their video games had nothing on Chuck. In fact, if real, they would probably be more active and emotional than Chuck. He was becoming just a shell. Sitting for hours staring at a blank TV; eating only if someone brought food to him; talking only when directly asked a question. He never even talked to Ellie or his Mom on the telephone anymore. Casey came by a couple of times, mostly to see Alex, but always to visit with Chuck. He was amazed each time how much skinnier and more gaunt Chuck was.

"Morgan, when was the last time Chuck actually did anything at all?" Casey asked on his most recent visit. "I'm going over there and kick his butt!"

Alex stopped him at the door with a look only a father and daughter could understand.

Morgan came to stand with them. "He goes to the beach once or twice each week but then just sits in the same place every time and stares out at the ocean with tears running down his cheeks. That's it ... even sizzling shrimp doesn't stir him anymore. No video games, no nothing. What should I do, Casey? He can't continue this way."

Casey's grunt was not of anger but one of concern but he, too, didn't know what to say to Chuck. Chuck had just been a moron to babysit when they first met. And Walker was a pain in the ass with her 'superior than thou' CIA attitude. But through all the missions and trials, the three had forged a bond based on the goodness in Chuck. Yes, both Casey and Sarah had gone a little soft because of this three-way friendship. And there developed a mutual respect, even friendship, between the two spies. There was no doubt these were the two best operatives he had ever worked with. Casey was truly happy for Chuck and Sarah when they married and it pained Casey to the core to see them apart.

His door opened and Chuck emerged into the courtyard. "Bartowski! Hey, Moron!" Casey yelled at him as he pushed out the door to intercept Chuck. "How big a moron are you anyway? You LET her walk away knowing she was injured and vulnerable? I never thought I would see you pull a stunt like this!"

"Hello to you too, Casey" was all Chuck said and tried to keep walking.

"Ungh... Well, if you don't care about Walker anymore how about your best friend? Or your sister? Or mother? You're hurting them as much as Sarah is hurting need to suck it up bubba and get back to life. Get back to finding Sarah and make your miserable life worth something!"

Chuck stopped walking and looked at Casey while softly turning his wedding ring around and around. Looking down and in a quiet voice only Casey could hear he whispered, "I don't know where she is. We both know if she doesn't want to be found, there is nothing either of us can do."

"Bartowski, how did you find Sarah and Shaw in Paris? Because you are very smart and a helluva spy. Get back in the game!"

"No." And Chuck walked out of the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: My first try at this but I just had to write something for post show finale. I used the broadcast date (Jan 27) as the date Sarah left Chuck at Echo Park in vs. Sarah and went from there. Hope it makes sense even thought the time line jumps around quite a bit. Had thought this would be a short 2-3000 words but it took on a life of it's own so I had to go back and create chapters. Thought I would start with the first two chapters and then publish one a day or so. Would love to have your reviews if you think it is worth the time and effort. Thanks.**

Don't own Chuck, etc., etc.

**Friday, June 8, 4:23 pm**

After watching Chuck walk out of the courtyard Casey returned to the apartment. Alex and Morgan had not heard all the exchange but could read the body language and both had tears in their eyes at his return. "Listen, I have to go back to Gertrude. We're working an op that has to be finished. As soon as it is done we are both returning and we are getting on top of this situation. You two get him to pull it together and get _Carmichael Industries_ up and running. I know Sarah found offices for us. Get them rented and operational. This can not continue and I am not going to see these past five years end in this disaster. I love you guys and I love those two kids. Now get to work! "

Morgan and Alex just looked at each other with eyes wide. They never thought they would hear the 'L' word from Casey. It appeared that Gertrude was having a profound effect on the big guy. With a group hug Casey departed and Morgan and Alex sat down to make a plan.

**Wednesday, July 18, 11:30 am**

Morgan and Alex picked up Ellie, Mary and Clara at LAX. On the drive to Westside Medical Center they filled them in on what had happened.

"Chuck found a set of car keys and snuck out. He does that sometimes but only drives down to the the beach."

"Wait," Ellie said, "He took some car keys ... and snuck out?"

"Yeah, we've had to hide them so he wouldn't do something like this. He just stares straight ahead all the time and doesn't pay attention to where he is or where he's going, so we thought it was dangerous for him to be driving. Anyway, he ran a red light at Converse Road and a delivery truck t-boned him. He was still conscious when the ambulance arrived but just kept screaming 'Sarah, Sarah, Sarah'."

"What are his injuries?" Of course Ellie would ask and she was going into her 'doctor mode'. This was necessary so she could be unemotional, or as unemotional as possible. There was such a connection between these two she wasn't sure she could be detached enough to do any medical good. Fortunately, Chuck was already in the best hospital in town and had a fantastic team caring for him.

Alex was the stronger of the two right now because Morgan just saw his best friend in a hospital bed and in a coma. "Broken left leg, broken left arm in two places, lots of cuts from the glass, a collapsed left lung, possible kidney and liver damage, and..." She paused a moment to collect herself before continuing with "...a fractured skull with severe brain swelling."

Mary Bartowski had been playing with Clara in the back seat but with this last statement she gasped and began crying. Ellie reached back to take her hand but was pushed away. "This is all Steven's and my fault. All this spy life has ever brought on us is pain and despair. I always rationalized it and said to myself I was doing it for a greater good and I'm sure your father said the same thing. But we left you two children to fend for yourselves, we weren't there when Chuck was going through getting kicked out of Stanford, and we weren't here to stop the Intersect before it ruined both his and Sarah's life."

"Mom...".

"No, Ellie, don't say anything. We are to blame. I should be doing something to find a way to fix it."

"Mrs. Bartowski, I'm right there with you but there isn't anything we can do for Sarah; we don't even know where she is or how to find her. And Chuck can't be helped until the doctors can work their magic." All eyes fell on Morgan as he said all this. There were still tears in his eyes but also a strength and determination unusual for Morgan. It wasn't the Morgan they were used to seeing and hearing but it was obvious he was becoming a new, more mature man. Alex reached out and took his hand to comfort him as well as show him how proud she was of his right now.

**Wednesday, July 18, 2:00 pm**

"Dr. Woodcomb, thank you for coming. I know you are Mr. Bartowski's sister but also one of the preeminent neurologists in the country. This is going to be a difficult time and we will appreciate any and all assistance you may give. But we also understand if at times you have to walk away and be the loving sister."

"Thank you Dr. Monchak. What can you tell me?" It would take nearly two hours for the two doctors to pour through the X-Rays, scans, tests and charts. As they progressed, Ellie saw the prognosis was not good but was able to stay in doctor mode throughout the briefing. Then she went to see Chuck for the first time.

Mary Bartowski went directly to Room 519 leaving Clara in the capable hands of Alex. Morgan had left the girls at the hospital to go to the real estate agent's office to start the process of getting the offices rented. Mary was shocked when she entered the room. Chuck was buried in a myriad of tubes, wires and bandages. But she could see enough of him to know that he was a mere shadow of himself from just a few months ago. He had dropped at least 60 pounds, leaving a gaunt, almost unrecognizable shadow laying on the bed. "Oh my God" she gasped with her hands to her mouth and tears coming once again to her eyes. She couldn't really get to him with all the equipment around but was able to take his left hand in both of hers in a fierce grip as tears dropped onto the bedsheets. She twisted the wedding ring on his hand. So much joy such a short time ago. And now all this pain...

She sat there unmoving until Ellie came in with a stern and determined face. She checked all the monitors and the most recent chart entries. Dr. Monchak was behind her but said nothing. "Oh, Chuck. How could this happen to you? Your life was finally moving into a wonderful future and now this. First, Sarah's Intersect problems, her brainwashing and near assassination of us both, her departure and now this accident. I don't understand why this has happened. You're too good a man to deserve all this."

Mary's hand now moved to Ellie's shoulder and they stood there for what seemed like hours just holding each other and Chuck's free hand. "Dr. Woodcomb," Dr. Monchak said quietly. "We need to discuss where we go from here. I think it would be best for Mrs. Bartowski to get some coffee while we talk."

Mary knew that medical tone of voice, nodded briefly and turned to go, "Ellie, I will be in the waiting area. Come tell me what is happening as soon as you can."

**Monday, July 16, 3:40 pm**

Sarah Walker, CIA agent, stormed out of General Beckman's office. Damn her, she thought. I just got my feet back under me in my spy world and now she wants me to take more time off? Who does she think she is? Go to Paris? Is she kidding me? Too many bad memories there with the red test years ago, then Shaw drugging me in order to kill me and Chuck coming to the rescue on the bridge. Well, I guess that last part is a good memory. Sarah gasped and clutched her chest as the realization hit her: that was a memory of three years ago ... with Chuck. Where did that come from and how and why did it come now? It was the first memory to come to her since she left Burbank. Put it our of your mind, Walker, she thought. That was a lifetime ago and someone that doesn't exist any longer.

**Wednesday, July 18, 7:18 pm**

Way, way down deep in the unconscious mind of Chuck Bartowski there was an image stirring. The most beautiful girl in the world was standing in front of him smiling the smile that always melts him into a complete puddle of goo. Then, just like the apparitions coming out of the Ark at the end of _Indiana Jones_ _and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_, that beautiful face grew black, with fangs and a scream that terrified Chuck. The pain in his heart was truly incomprehensible.

In the hospital room the monitor on Chuck's heart suddenly jumped and warning bells went crazy just like on _Star Trek_. Doctors and nurses came running and pushed Ellie aside as she was frozen in place with eyes wide and her hands at her mouth. Her logical, medical mind kept trying to get her to take action but her sisterly love was overwhelming. So much for being a doctor in this case. When her brain finally took over, it moved her feet to run from the room and seek out her mother in the waiting area. It was going to be a long vigil.

**Thursday, July 19, 10:00 am**

It took Sarah two days, with all of the CIA's resources, to track her father down, finally getting a bead on him in Dallas, Texas. She was on the first plane out of D.C. the next morning.

On the plane she reviewed her memories. Actually she did this every night but it never really made any sense. And it always cost her many tears. Then she would berate herself for being so emotional. She had gone more than four months with nothing new coming and now, with one little suggestion from General Beckman ... Diane ... this major memory. The carving on the door jamb of the 'dream home', the _Wienerlicious_ cups, Irene Demova, the feelings of comfort and joy during the _one magical kiss_. And now Paris. But what led up to the trip to Paris? And what happened after Chuck saved her from Shaw? There was nothing there. Was this real or was her mind playing tricks on her? Can she really find enough memories to renew her love for Chuck? Can she unthaw the cold, hardened spy heart she has once again honed to a razor's edge? Did she actually want to remember and ruin all her hard work to return to the spy world? How could love have ever entered her heart and soul?

Sarah was pretty sure what her dad would tell her but wanted to hear his thoughts anyway. She doubted he knew of her situation so they definitely had some things to catch up on. From Chuck's stories she knew that he had been around a couple of times during her time in Burbank but she didn't remember any of it. Maybe her dad could fill in a couple of gaps there. She pondered how to tell him everything while she sat there unconsciously twisting her wedding rings around and around.

Her flight attendant stopped at one point and whispered, "You must really miss your husband, honey. I always miss mine and find myself playing with my rings, too. Just remember how great it will feel when you are back in his arms!"

Sarah just looked at her and smiled ... smiled through the pain in her heart while wondering what that pain meant and why it was there.

**Thursday, July 19, 3:00 am**

Ellie was the one constant in Chuck's life. She was there when their mother left, she was there when their father left, and she was there when he came home from Stanford. She had constantly tried, unsuccessfully, to move Chuck on from the _Buy More _in order to fulfil his potential. Then Sarah entered his life and Ellie saw the amazing change in his whole world. Even through their ups and downs she knew this girl was extra special to him. And she could see it in Sarah as well. Even in Costa Gravis, when they were suppose to be 'broken up', Ellie could see neither had lost that special feeling. There was an amazing connection between them. She didn't know it all started out as a CIA cover but it didn't take long to know Sarah's smile and joy in Chuck's company was genuine.

More images swam through Chuck's unconscious brain and Ellie's always gave comfort even though he didn't know from what. There was a warmth there but it wasn't enough to keep the other painful images from invading periodically. The beautiful blonde woman returned as well, sometimes as a comfort and sometimes as a demon. He just wished he knew why she was there.

**Monday, March 12, 8:15 pm**

Sarah's nightly searches found her trying to find the keys to her feelings and how they came to so go against all her spy training, not to mention her years with her dad. She had copies of Jeff's video and the wedding video. Because of the Norseman she had never seen the end of Jeff's video. The first time she watched it was one of those otherworldly out-of-body experiences. She had gone to her mother's a little over two weeks after leaving Burbank and they watched it together one night after putting Molly to bed. Sarah's mom was in tears from the first moment. Sarah sat there just as she had when she first watched the mission logs. She recognised the characters in the play but didn't know the story line. Oh, she had heard the stories and accepted them as true but ... who were these people ... how could this have happened to her ... she was so well trained as, first a grifter, and then as a spy. But in the end she sat there, doubled up like she had been punched in the gut not understanding any of it.

"Honey, are you alright?" Sarah's mom, Emma, put her arm around her shoulders and held her tight. Sarah resisted at first but finally melted into her arms. There had been very few moments of togetherness for these two and none in the last five years. Once she brought Molly to her Mom, Sarah was forced to end all contact. And it wasn't like they were close or ever would be. Sarah was a spy. A really, really good spy who's emotions, and any possibility of personal relationships, were pushed down so deeply they would never surface again. Would they? _"Do you ever ... just want ...to have a normal life? ...have a family? ...children?" _She remembered saying these words to Casey. But when? Why? More pain in her chest and her gasp of realization brought more tears. Emma said nothing but just held her. Sarah finally fell asleep crying in her mother's arms.

**Thursday, July 19, 10:12 pm**

Ellie, Morgan and Alex left the hospital around 9:00 pm after an exhausting day. Ellie had spent the day watching and assisting the medical team working with Chuck. She also spent a good part of the day designing some new neural tests to run to try to determine how much damage had been done to his brain. He still had the Intersect but the damage from the accident appeared to be pretty extensive. Ellie had no idea how that could be affected by the Intersect ... or TO the Intersect.

"Will you guys come in and talk a bit, please?" Ellie asked Morgan and Alex.

"Sure," they replied together.

Mary Bartowski had come back to the apartment with Clara that afternoon. They had exhausted the entertainment the hospital could offer a one year old. Mary was waiting in the living room when they came in. After Ellie went in and spent some time watching Clara sleep, the four relaxed with some wine. Alex had spent most of the day with Clara at the hospital and it was clear she had thoroughly enjoyed the time but was pretty spent. It looked like she and grandma Bartowski would be sharing the babysitting duties, which both would thoroughly enjoy.

After some general chit-chat plus filling Mary in on Chuck's condition, Ellie asked, "Has anyone contacted Sarah?"

"NO!" Morgan jumped off the sofa with this exclamation, startling the three women. "I refuse to call her and I FORBID any of you to contact her!"

"We've argued about this," Alex said softly. "I think she needs to know but Morgan doesn't."

"You forbid us? Really, Morgan, I will tie you up and stuff you in a closet if you ever say that to me again!"

"Sorry, Mrs. B. but I seriously think this is a mistake. Look, I came to love Sarah as family as much as anyone. And I was always so happy for Chuck to be with her. But she walked out on Chuck and all of us. We loved her, we forgave her and it wasn't enough. She still walked out. She knew this would destroy Chuck and she went anyway."

"But Morgan, she is still his wife. Technically, she is the one who should be making the medical decisions for him. And it is very possible her presence could be the stimulus to get Chuck on the road to recovery." Ellie said all this through tears while remembering both the wonderful times as well as the time when Sarah held her at gunpoint. "Yes, there is pain in our relationship right now but Chuck has to be our first concern." After a bit of hesitation, she added, "And I love and miss her, too. Remember, she is in as much, or more, pain as anyone."

"Thank you, Ellie. I told you she would feel that way Morgan."

"As the ranking spy in the family I know a bit about what both Chuck and Sarah have been through, the good and the bad, and can relate, at least on one level, with what Sarah is going through. I've had to deny my emotions and the love for my family. I've had to make decisions that I knew would hurt my children but had to be made in order to keep them safe and me alive. Sarah has lost five years of her life, a life changing time, one in which she moved from emotionless spy to friend, lover and wife. We have to continue to hold her in our hearts. Chuck needs a reason to live and we all know that is Sarah and only Sarah."

"Fine, fine, fine," Morgan said shaking his head. "She won't come back. I know it. But I will try to call her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday, March 13, 8:10 am**

"Hi, Molly. How are you this morning?"

"Hi Sarah. I'm great. Where's Chuck?"

Boy, leave it to a child to get right to the heart of the matter. Sarah looked at her mom standing at the stove and could tell she was wondering how Sarah would answer this question.

"Molly, Chuck and I aren't together right now. He's doing some important work that takes him away and I thought it would make a good time to come visit you."

"Why were you crying last night?"

"You heard me?"

"Yes, first sitting with mommy and then, later, in your room."

"I just miss Chuck and our friends. Sometimes it just makes us feel closer to them when we cry a little."

"Mommy, can we go to the zoo today?"

**Monday, July 23, 7:30 am **

"Morgan, this is ridiculous! Ellie and Mary were insistent that you contact Sarah and you've done nothing since. This is NOT your decision to make. They've asked you to take care of this while they are caring for Chuck. Stop being so selfish and get this done ... TODAY!"

Morgan had put off trying to call Sarah for two days until Alex finally read him the riot act. "You're right, Alex. I've been a baby about this. I will do it as soon as I get to the office."

Once there he set in to get the task, as much as he was dreading it, done. He tried all the numbers he had but they all came back as disconnected. He was actually a little relieved he didn't have to talk to her, but with his three favorite women all wanting her contacted, he knew he had to continue to pursue it.

He had one more lead to follow but didn't know what his reception would be there either so he waited yet another day. Finally he couldn't put it off any longer. "I would like to speak to General Beckman. Please tell her this is Morgan Grimes and this is an emergency relating to Chuck and Sarah Bartowski."

After several minutes, just when he was about to hang up, figuring he had just been blown off by the General, he heard several loud clicks and then a familiar voice: "Mr. Grimes, this better be important."

Oh ... oh, General. Oh thank you for taking my call. I really need your help and..."

"Get to the point Grimes!" Ah, the good old general he remembered.

"General, Chuck has been in a serious car accident and is in a coma. We have been trying to reach Sarah to tell her but don't have any current contact information. Can you help us?"

"How serious is Chuck's condition? Is there an issue with the Intersect that could be a breach of security?"

"He is in ICU and there is doubt as to his recovery." Morgan couldn't believe how calmly he said all this but then maybe it was because he was talking to the General. "Ellie Woodcomb is here and doing the neurological workup as well as looking into the Intersect using her dad's computer. That should insure the safety of the Intersect. But General, do you know where Sarah is?"

"I don't know where Sarah is but I do know how to contact her. Please use this secure number: 773-#98-1#4-3**. Grimes, keep me informed as to Chuck's condition. And Morgan, good luck with Sarah. She really needs her family back."

Wow! thought Morgan ... even Beckman knows how much everyone is hurting.

**Tuesday, March 13, 6:22 pm**

It was a fun and exhausting day at the zoo. Molly's favorite were the polar bears and they had to retrace their steps several times to see them again. It was amazing to Sarah how relaxed she was. Only a couple of times did she catch herself checking out possible sniper positions, escape routes, or the urge to follow suspicious characters. All in all, it was a pretty good feeling to not be a spy today. But then there were those nagging thoughts of how she could be a good spy and still feel relaxed and content with family? This wasn't how she was trained.

Molly crashed right after supper and Sarah sat with her, stroking her beautiful hair for a long time after she was asleep. This, too, was a feeling Sarah couldn't quite understand. Babies ... children? She had always thought this would never be a part of her life. Now she wanted this moment to last forever.

When Sarah returned to the living room her mom had brewed some tea. They sat quietly for awhile before Sarah said, "Mom, what am I doing here? Where do I go from here? For the first time in many years I am totally lost."

"Sarah, dear, you have been savagely violated. You are not healed, nor whole yet, so this is actually normal. I can't tell you how glad I am you have turned to me, at least for a little while."

They exchanged small smiles and the silence was comfortable.

"Honey. When I first saw you, Chuck, and his family together for the first time, my heart came alive. I had never, ever seen you so happy ... something I had prayed for for so long. The love in that room, especially between you and Chuck, was so real I could feel it radiating throughout the apartment. When I see all the pictures in the two videos from your wedding and before, it comes alive off the screen. The chemistry ... the joy ... the love is just overwhelming."

"Mom..."

"I know, I know, Sarah. But you have to accept this as true and you have to accept that you grew, from the coldhearted spy and unemotional con artist, to an entirely new person. Now you have to ask yourself if that growth is important enough to try to find again?"

"Why don't I feel it though? Why doesn't my heart step up and say, 'Sarah, this is your life, you wanted it before and you want it again? Now go and get it'!"

"Honey, you've worked so hard to harden your heart through the years that it doesn't always know how to do these things. How many days, weeks, years did it take for you to admit that Chuck was real and you wanted to return his love? I know, I know ... you don't remember. But at some point you have to decide whether to fight for it or walk away from it. You walked away from Chuck a few weeks ago. Did that solve your problem?"

"And Sarah," her mom asked quietly while touching her left hand gently, "why are you still wearing your rings?"

**Monday, July 23, 9:20 am**

"I'm really concerned, doctor. Chuck's brain scans show definite reduced activity. If this decline should continue I'm afraid it will become permanent with no hope of recovery."

"I agree Dr. Wilson. I'm seeing it too..." As she says the words, they trailed off into nothing and tears once again rise in her eyes. Get a grip Woodcomb, she thought. You've got to be strong ... for Chuck.

"My apologies, doctor, I'll be back in a few moments."

Ellie left the room and walked to the cafeteria where her mom was eating with Alex and Clara. She really missed hanging out with Clara and felt guilty not taking more care of her but at least she had her grandmother and Alex.

"Alex, do you know if Morgan has found Sarah yet?"

"No he hasn't, but he called General Beckman this morning and got some new information."

"Well, we really need her here. I think that is all that will save Chuck." At that the three women quickly embraced and stood together, ignoring all the stares from the other people in the cafeteria.

**Friday, June 8, 10:00 pm**

"So, Casey. How is Alex?"

They had just taken off in the _Verbansky Corp_ jet to meet their team in the Philippines. She could tell Casey was really distracted this evening and wanted to help him clear his mind for the business at hand. But there was more to it than that.

This was all so new to Gertrude Verbansky. A typical operative, she, like Casey and Sarah, never dreamed she would be in a committed relationship. She had used her sexuality, as most agents do, but never felt the spark ... they were just assets or marks to be exploited. Until Casey anyway. Even years ago she felt a connection but shrugged it off as the excitement of the operation. Now she knew it was something very different.

"She's fine. Moron's fine."

Gertrude snickered at Casey's pet name for Morgan. She knew he now had a grudging acceptance of Morgan and was glad he was with Alex. Just another reason she felt so strongly about him. He now had a family to live for.

"But Bartowski's a complete disaster and once we finish this op I've ... we've ... got to go back to Burbank and help sort out this mess. I never should have left knowing Walker was all screwed up and how hard Bartowski would take it all." He had seen Chuck go into a complete funk a couple times over Walker when they were dancing around each other. And he knew about the five year funk he had been in over Jill Roberts after Stanford.

"Yeah, we'll do it together, John. We will take the time and make the effort necessary to save your friends. I don't know Chuck or Sarah well but being your friends is enough for me. Plus, I really _want_ to get to know them."

Casey pulled her to him in a big bear hug and sealed the moment with a long, deep kiss.

**Thursday, July 19, 2:30 pm**

Sarah had planned this meeting with her dad carefully on the cab ride from the airport. She didn't want to give away her problems right away so she put on her perky, pretty, spy face and rode the elevator to the 18th floor.

But standing outside the room after knocking, she could feel her resolve giving way causing her stomach to knot up and tears start to rise. When Jack Burton opened the door she launched herself into his arms and cried, "Oh, daddy." Sarah had never been a 'daddy' kind of girl but it felt so good to say while wrapped in his arms.

Burton was stunned and it took a moment to register what was happening. But when he felt the wet of her tears on his shoulder he pulled back a little. "Sarah, honey, what's wrong?" In another moment, after looking at her forlorn face he said," Hey! Where's the schnook?" He looked out into the hallway ... nothing. "Hey!, What's he done to you?" His voice was rising into an angry growl. "This quickly? He's hurt you already. Come on, what's he done, where is he and how quickly can we go kick his butt?"

"No, no, dad... It's not him ... (and it's 'Chuck') ... it's me. Let me come in and I'll explain." It was hard getting all that out in between the sobs and tears.

Jack led his daughter into the room and sat her down on the sofa. Then moving to the bar he pour drinks for them both. Sarah looked around and smiled. "The penthouse, dad? Guess I shouldn't expect less."

"Only the best. And you know ... if you can't make it..."

"Fake it" they both finished together with a laugh.

"Sarah ... damn, I still have trouble with that name ... you look terrible."

"Oh, thanks a lot."

"No, no. You know what I mean. Come on now, tell me what's happened."

So Sarah began the tale with her first memory, in her Burbank apartment, with Quinn. It took some time but finally finished with her leaving Chuck on the beach. "There's more since then but that's the basics." Burton had ordered room service about half way through because he knew it was going to be a long story and Sarah certainly wasn't in any shape to go out in public with all this weighing on her.

"So the Schno ... sorry ... Chuck is completely missing from your memories?"

"Pretty much, yes. I have remembered a few things but they aren't complete memories. Some things are there but I can't connect them to anything before or after or even understand what they mean. He's told me our story, I've seen the pictures and wedding video, but I just can't seem to make the connection or find the feelings."

"Wow! So where do you go from here?"

"That's why I'm here, dad. I need your help."

**Monday, July 23, 2:45 pm**

Emma and Molly made the trip up the coast to LA and went directly to the hospital. It had been Mary's idea to call them, one parent to another. Ellie, Alex, and Morgan all quickly went to them and exchanged hugs. Molly latched onto 'Uncle Morgan' just as she had at the apartment those months ago and they went for a walk to the arboretum. Mary and Clara arrived shortly afterwards. Alex took over Clara so the ladies could chat, bringing Emma up to speed about Chuck. She surprised them by telling them of Sarah's visit but she, too, had no idea where Sarah went after leaving her home back in March.

"So Morgan is pretty mad at Sarah?"

"Yeah," Ellie answered, " but we're keeping after him. He'll come around. He knows how deeply they loved each other. Probably knew even before they did. Certainly before Sarah did."

"Do you know if Sarah regained any more memories while she was at your house?" Mary was concerned that the longer she went without remembering the harder it would be to find them.

"I don't think so but then would Sarah even say so if she did? She never really told me what she was remembering. My poor, poor baby..."

**Friday, July 20, 8:30 am**

My dad's dead, my mother's a rogue spy ... or is she? Yes ... No ... I don't know ... but she's just as ruthless as Sarah. Who? Again, with this Sarah... But it was gone again. Bryce ... who knows what Bryce was all those years but he's dead now too. I killed Shaw. No, Shaw came back again and again. He would just have to keep killing him. But how could he kill someone? _'So you haven't changed. You're still Chuck ... My Chuck.'_ Where did that come from? It was familiar but... Hey ... there seems to be a bright light appearing over the horizon. Maybe that's where everyone is now. I'll just go over there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, so I'm not very good at this. Published Chapter 3 without including this part. I received several comments that my original title had been used for was a very popular story and it was recommended that I change mine. So, first of all, my apologies to the original author and story. I hope this title will work for everyone. Thanks to all those who have reviewed the story and please do so with future chapters. Thanks for reading. Mistakes are all mine and I don't own Chuck, Sarah, or any of our friends.

**Friday July 20, 7:30 am**

Sarah and her dad were sitting on the balcony enjoying the view with breakfast. It was early enough that it was still cool enough to sit outside. They had talked well into the night before retiring. Sarah was so glad he had the penthouse with two bedrooms.

Walking over to the railing Sarah stood there with the sun on her face and wind in her hair. "I like your new hair cut, Sarah."

"Thanks, dad. It's quite a change. It was just a lark one day while we were on our honeymoon." What? Where did that come from?

"Hey, hey! There's a new memory isn't it? Do you remember anything else about the honeymoon?"

"Yes, it is, and no, there's nothing else. Why did that come just now?"

"Well, I'm no doctor but from what you've told me and what I just heard, they seem to come when you are just in a casual conversation and speak without thinking through each word and thought. That may be a key, Sarah. Hope so anyway.

Looking down to the ground Sarah couldn't help but smile when she thought about how scared Chuck was of heights when they first met. Oh my God ... there's another one. When and where was she with Chuck that she would know that? Damn, why can't they come back more complete?

"...you join me? I could use you on this. Uh, Sarah ... hello ... you there?"

"Oh sorry. Sort of spaced out for a minute. What were you saying?"

"Got a meeting today ... you should join me ... I can use the help."

What's the scam, dad?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Ah, the old doom and zoom."

With a laugh Sarah said, "How many times did we do that one?"

"Lots. But this one is worth a cool $750,000." Sarah's mouth dropped open. "We never scored that much in Ohio or Tennessee, did we?"

**Monday, July 23, 11:04 am**

"Ellie?" She jumped when Mary came up behind her and spoke. "Sorry dear."

"No problem, Mom. Was just in my own little world here." Ellie had been sitting at Chuck's bedside, holding his hand and quietly stroking his wedding ring. She was thinking of the joy of Chuck and Sarah's wedding as well as missing her Devon. What a wonderful beach wedding their's had been!

"I've been thinking. What do you think of trying to access the Intersect to see if you can reach Chuck?"

"I have thought about that but think he needs to heal more physically before we can do anything more with his brain. He's still too weak to stand the strain of the Intersect at this point."

"But you've said his brain activity seems to be waning. Don't we have to worry about that too?"

"Of course. This is so unique. If I make the wrong decision, it could cause permanent damage ... or even kill him. Guess that's why I went into medicine though ... to make these tough decisions. I think I need to talk to Devon about this one.

"Mom. Go get after Morgan to find Sarah. I know he's dragging his feet and I really think that's the only thing that will ever bring Chuck back."

"On it honey."

**Monday, July 23, 12:15 pm**

"Morgan, get your butt off that sofa and call Sarah! I mean it! You wait another minute and I'm going to get out my gun!"

"Hey, Mrs. Bartowski, just heading to get my phone to do that very thing."

"Man, oh man," he mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he moved to the bedroom where he had left his phone. I've got to get Chuck back, he thought to himself, to take some of these women off my hands. Alex, Ellie, Mrs. B ... that's just more than I can handle by myself.

He dialed the number General Beckman had given him and waited, hearing several clicks and beeps which he assumed were all the safety devices going into place for a secure call.

"Hello, General, what can I do for you?"

"Uh ... Sarah ... hi ... it's me, Morgan," he stammered out. Then, much more quickly, he continued, "Please, please don't hang up. Beckman gave me this number."

"Hello, Morgan. What do you want?" It was a cold, emotionless response.

Icy ... this lady is SO cold, thought Morgan. "Uh, Sarah, I need to talk to you about something really important."

"Sorry, Morgan, I'm in the middle of something here and can't talk. I will call you back." Click ... Sarah had hung up on him.

"Well?" Asked Mary when he came back to the living room. He was visibly shaken.

"Uh ... well ... she ... hung up on me. I told you this was a bad idea and I am sorry I ever had to speak to her again."

**Monday, July 23, 7:30 pm**

They had never laughed so hard. Jack Burton and Sarah Walker danced across the hotel lobby floor and into the elevator. "I can't believe he actually fell for that! Have we ever gotten away with an easier con?" In only 72 hours they had completely conned the $750,000 Jack had promised out of a very smart businessman.

"Oh, darlin', this could only be the beginning if you want to come back to 'the life' with me. No one is going to resist the 'lovely Miss Applebaum' once you turn on the charm."

Entering the penthouse Sarah became quiet and immediately went to her bathroom. She knew she was going to disappoint her father once again and he had no idea just how bad it was going to be.

Jack noticed the change in Sarah as soon as she hit the penthouse. First, she had ignored his thoughts about her joining him fulltime. Now he was sure she was going to make him return the money. He had actually been expecting this ever since she agreed to help. She needed this ... had always been ready for anything he threw at her. And he could tell she was missing the action. This was just a wonderful chance for them to catch up. His two trips to Burbank had not given them much chance and Schnoo ... er, Chuck was the apple of her eye there and then. He knew she was missing more than the action, too. She didn't remember it ... maybe would never remember it. But she had come to need the life and love of a family ... a stable family. Guess I should thank Chuck for giving her that, Jack thought, with a little remorse and a whole lot of love.

Once she had changed clothes and jewelry, she returned to the sitting room, leaned against the door, and looked warmly at her dad. "You know, dad, it wouldn't be that hard to join you."

"Oh, I hear a 'but' coming..."

"You're right. I'm a spy now dad. It's a life I've embraced and I make a difference for our country. And, you know ... in some ways ... I'm an officer of the court, too."

"Ouch! I don't know who raised you with all this honesty and these patriotic virtues ... your grandmother I guess. But I'm proud of you and glad you're doing it because then I know it will be done well. But it sure was fun one more time, huh, honey?" Their smiles were reflections of each other.

"And you do know I'm going to have to ask you to return the money?"

There it was. "Well, you can ask... Okay, okay,I really hoped it wouldn't come to that but how about expense money? You know, I did return all _your_ money to you for the wedding. Shouldn't I get a break for that 'officer'?"

"What did you say?" Sarah stood quickly and was stunned with what she just heard. "What money? For the wedding?"

"Oh ... I guess you don't remember that either. You got scammed out of your wedding money and..."

"By Daphne Peralta ...YES!"

"I had saved your piggy bank all these years, always putting a little bit ... sometimes a lot ... in, every time I scored. So when I took the coward's way out and snuck away before your wedding I left your piggy bank and the money on your bed."

Sarah was in his arms immediately, crying and laughing, and knowing this was a good man despite his lifestyle. "I don't remember this but I know it's true. Thank you so very much for all you've given me. It might not be the standard curriculum but it has prepared me well for all I've done and been since."

They continued to laugh for some time but he knew they had to have a serious conversation. "But now you are in turmoil. You've lost such a big piece of yourself. I could see the love between you and schno ... Chuck. Even on my first visit, when you still thought you were all spy girl, it was obvious there was much more between you two."

"But how can I be with a man I don't remember at all ... or, well, mostly don't remember?" That knot in her stomach, which had been gone since coming to Dallas, was back, as were the tears.

"Have you been listening to yourself since you've been here? Through all the stories you kept telling me how great Chuck is. He asks you to trust him; he tells you he loves you; he isn't asking anything more of you until you ask it of him; he let you walk away knowing it was going to kill him but was what you wanted. I really don't know much about it myself, but it sounds an awful lot like love to me.

"Listen, you've worked so hard to harden your heart through the years that it doesn't know how to express these emotions. How many days, weeks, even years did it take for you to admit that Chuck was real and you wanted to return his love? I know, I know ... you don't remember. But at some point you have to decide whether to fight for it or walk away from it. You walked away from Chuck a few months ago. Did that solve your problem?"

Jack took Sarah's hands in his and said, "And Sarah ... why are you still wearing your rings?"

Well, it certainly wasn't what she had expected from her Dad. But when Sarah searched her Dad's eyes she could see the love and comfort there. How could he know? How could he have said that? "Dad, that is almost word for word what Mom said to me. How is that possible?"

"Because we both love you and see the pain you are in. We just want you to be happy. And we saw that happiness in you in Burbank with your Chuck."

"My Chuck." It came out a whisper but was like the ocean crashing on the shore.

**Sunday, July 22, 12 noon**

The light was getting brighter and the apparitions less distinct as Chuck neared the light. He couldn't tell if it was right in front of him or miles away so he just kept moving. There was still pain coming from an external source but that, too, seemed to be lessening. What would he find at the light? He hoped his mom and Ellie would be there. And the beautiful blonde girl ... yes, he would love to see her again, too.

**Tuesday, July 24, 8:45 am**

The next morning Sarah awoke with a start. She was sweating and her heart was racing. She had been dreaming; running away from something ... or someone. Most of it was already gone from her consciousness but it had terrified her. Someone was calling her but she just kept running. No, it had been her phone ... it kept ringing but the face that appeared on the screen was unknown to her ... no, it was ... a friend ... no ... a stranger ... or, or, or...

Oh, no! She suddenly remembered that Morgan had called yesterday while they were working the con. She had dismissed him saying she would call him back. But she had forgotten. As she reviewed the call she realized a couple of things. One: she had been really rude to him. She didn't like anyone tracking her down and on top of it all General Beckman had given him her secure number. Two: he had sounded very strange, like it was hurting him to talk to her and/or he had bad news.

She grabbed her phone and placed the call.

"Well, well, Sarah, thanks for getting back to me so quickly." Now it was his turn to be rude. But I totally deserve that, she thought. "And do you know what time it is here? Never mind..."

Taking a deep breath he continued: "It is against my better judgement to be talking to you Sarah. I truly loved you like a sister and knew you were the right girl for my best friend Chuck." Sarah heard and felt the past tense he was using stabbing at her. "But now I don't know. You walked away from him when he was giving you everything. Because you were ... and still are ... his everything. Have you remembered that yet, or at least figured it out?"

Sarah started to interject but was stopped as Morgan just kept speaking: " Anyway, Ellie and Mrs. B insisted that I call you and..."

"Ellie and Mary are there in Burbank?"

"Why, yes, they are," he said sarcastically. "Okay miss cold-hearted-master-spy-with-no- feelings-whatsoever, here it is: Chuck has been in a serious car accident..."

"WHAT?" Her hand came to her mouth in distress.

"...and is in a coma. His life is hanging in the balance." Morgan could hear Sarah gasping over the phone and stopped his tirade. "Sarah? Sarah? Are you Okay?"

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." Sarah was screaming and crying and fell to her knees. "No, No, No!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's today's installment. Hope you enjoy. Again, thanks for all the comments. All errors are all mine. I don't own Chuck...darn it!

**Saturday, July 21, 9:30 am**

"Okay Dr. Woodcomb, we can see definite improvement in his kidneys and liver so I think we can cross those off the list. His lung is holding steady so that should also be fine. His fractures (we found a couple cracked ribs in his latest X-rays by the way) are all set and mending. It will take some serious therapy to get him back to normal but that should not be a problem.

"However, we are concerned that he is still in the coma and brain activity continues to slow. You're the expert in this field. I think it is time for you to push the envelope a little. He can take it now physically."

Ellie was past the tears ... at least while at the hospital working. Back at the apartment was harder but at least she had Clara, her mom, Alex, and even Emma and Molly on weekends to keep her company. They had become quite a support team for each other. And they even delighted a bit in tormenting poor Morgan. Devon had flown out for a couple of days and that helped as well. But now he was back in Chicago.

"Dr. Monchak, for some of my work I will need to move Chuck to a secure area with no one from the hospital's staff involved except Dr. Wilson."

She saw his facial reaction and continued quickly. "I know this seems an odd request and it is really. But there is some top secret equipment and techniques I will be using that no one else can know about. I'm sorry to be so secretive but I hope you will trust me. This is important."

"Dr. Woodcomb, I know a little of the work you were doing before you left for Chicago so I am not questioning the request. It just seems like we need to keep Mr. Bartowski's medical team intact. The neurologists that have been working with you are excellent."

"I absolutely agree. If I had the resources I would try to steal them away to Chicago." The last was said with a smile that showed she was being complimentary of these doctors. "That's why I am asking Dr. Wilson to stay on. I may be overstepping my authority somewhat but I need his expertise. If necessary I can also get an officer of the government to speak to you if that will help lessen the blow."

"I wasn't aware that was the nature of your secrets. I assumed it was something new you were developing and wanted to be able to publish it and cash in on something revolutionary. I will figure something out and get back to you. You, however, will have to use your abundant charm to tell the rest of the staff."

**Tuesday, July 24, 8:49 a.m.**

Jack ran into Sarah's room and saw her on the floor. He ran to her and grabbed the phone. "This is Sarah's father ... who is this?"

"Sir, this is Morgan Grimes, Chuck Bartowski's best friend. Is Sarah okay?"

"She is NOT okay. What did you say to her?" His anger was very evident in his delivery.

"I'm really sorry. I called to tell her Chuck has been in an accident, is in a coma and may very well not survive. The rest of the family all think Sarah should be here ... it may be Chuck's only chance. She is probably the only one who can reach him."

"Morgan, as soon as Sarah calms down and we can make some arrangements, I will call you back."

"Thank you, Mr. Burton."

**Tuesday, July 24, 11:44 a.m.**

Morgan had been at the office all night supervising the set up when Sarah called. Once he hung up with Mr. Burton he told the workers (from the _Buy More_, of course) to finish what they were working on, then call it a day. He then called Alex to let her know he had reached Sarah.

Morgan raced to the hospital. Half way there the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi Morgan, this is Sarah."

"Sarah, thanks for calling back and I apologize for my attitude this morning. We are all very much on edge here."

"No Morgan. I deserved every bit of that and more. I acted very badly to you yesterday and I am very, very sorry."

"Thank you. Sarah ... how are you doing?"

"I have good and bad days but the good seem to be winning out right now. At least they were until your call. I am remembering more but it is still very disjointed."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Can you find it in your heart to come to Burbank and try to help Chuck?"

"We are on our way Morgan. But I don't know what I can do. You have the very best neurologist in the country with Ellie and that whole hospital is top notch."

"Sarah. You continue to underestimate the power of love. I know my ... your _one magical kiss_ didn't do it for you, but you, and you alone, are the love of Chuck Bartowski's life. You've saved each other so many times before and I am praying you can do it again."

"You are really mad at me for leaving aren't you?"

"Yes." After a long pause he continued: "But you are Chuck's Sarah ... and family. Family can get mad at each other but still keep going forward together."

Tears were once again flowing freely from both Sarah and Morgan. It was a good thing Morgan had pulled the car over and stopped. "Morgan, we are getting ready to board the plane. We are on flight number 682 and will be at LAX around 9:00 pm. Can you pick us up?"

"Us? Sarah, who's coming with you?"

"My dad. See you soon."

**Sunday, July 22, 7:30 a.m.**

The world around Chuck seemed to be shaking. "Are we having an earthquake?"

Two figures were moving towards Chuck so he stopped. "Chuck Bartowski! We are coming for you!"

Oh damn! It was Bryce Larkin and Daniel Shaw ... together. They were coming for him and looked down right angry about something. Chuck tried to turn to run but could not. He tried to back up but that didn't work either. And that's when the pain hit square between the eyes; pain like no other ... no that's not true ... pain like when the Intersect was malfunctioning ... pain like watching Sarah disappear on the bullet train (again, who is this Sarah?) ... the pain of watching someone beautiful walk away...

"Saaaarrrrrrrraaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Sunday, July 22, 12:30 p.m. **

Ellie was monitoring Chuck but she had her hands full. Even rolling the gurney down the hall seemed to affect Chuck's brainwaves. She had developed a couple of tests to run using their Dad's computer that Chuck had repaired. She just wanted to see how Chuck's brain would respond but it was already going out of control. Some readings were spiking off the charts, others were dropping to zero. She had to pull the plug on this experiment. "Damn. I can't just do blind human experiments here. And this is Chuck we're working on."

Dr. Wilson stood in the background during the procedure because he had never seen anything like what Ellie was doing or the equipment hooked up to Chuck. He had so many questions but would have to wait until later to quiz her.

That was it for today. Ellie needed to consult with a CIA contact.

**Tuesday, July 24, 5:30 pm**

While in the air Sarah's phone rang ... the secure line. Was this Morgan again or someone else?

Moving to the restroom Sarah answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Agent Walker, this is General Beckman. I think we need to talk."

"General ... I am on a plane to Burbank. I need to see Chuck."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Do you know his status?"

"Morgan gave me the basics. It seems that Chuck is recovering physically but is deteriorating mentally."

"And how are you doing Sarah?"

Sarah noticed the change from Agent Walker to Sarah and the softening of her voice. "I'm still here General. Some things have improved. I am still very much in the dark but there seems to be some illumination here and there. More importantly, I have to see Chuck and be with the family."

"Sarah, I just talked to Dr. Woodcomb. She has tried to reach Chuck through the Intersect. It did not work, at least so far. In fact, it appears to have been detrimental. She is looking for some new ideas."

"I certainly can't help her there, General. Has Colonel Casey been informed about this?"

"No, Sarah, he hasn't. Presently he is with Gertrude Verbanski. They are on a recovery mission to Thailand and I don't know how quickly they can resolve that situation.

"Anyway, I wanted to check in, see how you are doing, and tell you I wish you both the very best. Please keep me informed."

"Thank you, General. I will."

**Monday, July 23, 2:55 pm**

Chuck saw his mother and sister coming for him but Larkin and Shaw were closer. "We're coming for you Bartowski," they screamed. "You took her away from us and we are going to get her back." Her? Who did they mean?

Is this the end? Has my time run out? He started to duck and cover just as Sarah (Sarah?) had taught him so long ago. His mom was shooting at the men but with no effect. Suddenly there was the beautiful, blonde apparition swirling around and around his pursuers. She was a screaming banshee and Bryce and Shaw stopped in their tracks.

'Dr. Woodcomb! Come quickly. Something is happening here. Mr. Bartowski's brainwaves are spiking again in the fear and pain centers!"

**Tuesday, July 24, 6:42 pm**

Mary Bartowski was really going stir crazy. She had slowly adapted to the non-spy life but now, with Chuck in need of help, both her motherly and spy instincts were kicking in. But what could she do? She couldn't help the doctors, they now knew Sarah was on the way, and there were no bad guys to chase. Fortunately there was little Clara to care for. She had really been looking forward to Chuck and Sarah bringing another grandchild into the family and even hoped Ellie and Devon would have a second child.

At least she could head out to LAX to pick up Sarah and her father. That should be an interesting meeting. Meeting her father was one thing and she was sure it was going to be extremely awkward seeing Sarah again. She loved this beautiful young woman who so captivated Chuck. And she had absolute respect for her spy craft. But now, did Sarah remember her at all? She prayed the memories were coming back.

**Tuesday, July 24, 5:47 pm**

"Thailand ... hmmmm ... why is that stirring my brain around?" Sarah thought long and hard but there was nothing coming through. She had not been to Thailand before. Now she wondered if she had gone there on a mission with Chuck? Were they married then or were they still boyfriend/girlfriend, or even earlier than that? Boyfriend ... why did that hit her clear to the soul? No one had mentioned Thailand when telling her the stories of those five years. Need to talk to Morgan or Mary about this.

"Are you alright honey," Sarah's dad asked when she returned to her seat.

"Yeah, fine. It was General Beckman checking up on me. Guess I should be flattered. Dad, do you know if I've ever been to Thailand?"

"I have no idea. Sorry."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing at LAX in 15 minutes. It is 72 degrees and clear skies. Please return your trays and seats to the upright position."

**Monday, July 23, 6:30 pm**

Again, with the earthquakes. At least he had evaded Larkin and Shaw thanks to the blonde ... angel? Yeah, that seemed right, at least for this visitation. And his mom, too. She hadn't reached Chuck nor hit either of the villains but at least she had tried. Wonder what happened to Ellie? Guess I better try to get back to the light before they find me again.

**Monday, July 23, 6:36 pm**

Once Chuck was stable they moved him back to his regular ICU room. It would have been easier to leave him in the secure room but ran too big a risk of exposure of the Intersect experiments as he still needed a great deal of medical treatment for all his other injuries.

"What do you think Dr. Wilson?"

"Dr. Woodcomb, I have no idea what you were doing in there so it is hard for me to comment. However, it obviously caused a great deal of pain and more damage to the brain as a whole."

"I think you are right. I have to make a couple of phone calls so if you will monitor Chuck I will step out to do that. Thanks for your support Dr. Wilson."

"My pleasure. I just wish I could be more help."

**Tuesday, July 24, 9:30 pm**

It was nearly 9:30 pm when Sarah and Jack got into the terminal. Neither ever had to check baggage with their need for speed when traveling. Mary Bartowski met them, waving to Sarah as soon as she saw them.

Sarah rushed into her arms and the two women stood there in a warm embrace for several moments. Quietly Sarah whispered, "I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive Sarah. We all still love you."

As they pulled out of the hug their hands found each other's. They continued to look into each other's eyes and Mary felt Sarah's wedding rings. Giving a small twist and squeeze to the rings she smiled at Sarah.

"_Cough_." Jack cleared his throat and finally got Sarah's attention. "Uh, Mary, this is my father Jack Burton. Dad, Mary Bartowski." They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"Do you two want to go to the apartment and freshen up before going to the hospital?"

"No," said Sarah; "Yes," said Jack simultaneously. They all laughed. "It is more or less on the way so let's go by, drop off your luggage and then we can go on to the hospital."

Well, thought Mary as they walked out of the terminal, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But the past few months have really taken a toll on Sarah. She's awfully pale and wan. Hope she has the strength to see Chuck in his present condition.

**Tuesday, July 24, 9:57 pm**

Mary called Morgan from the car and told them the plan. He and Alex were at their apartment with Clara so they were watching when Mary, Sarah and Jack walked into the courtyard. Alex ran out immediately and gave Sarah a gigantic hug. Sarah was perplexed but at least she seemed to be welcomed home by ... someone. "Oh, Sarah, I guess you still don't remember me. I'm Alex, Casey's daughter and Morgan's girlfriend."

"Sarah," this was Mary, "Alex is one of the first things you forgot with the Intersect ... even before Quinn got ahold of you. It might be the hardest to recover because it has been lost the longest."

Morgan had sauntered out by now, but was hanging back timidly. "Morgan, please come here and say hello. I want to again apologize for the rude treatment yesterday." Sarah knew Morgan was Chuck's best friend and had worked with them as a spy but that was only because of what she had learned since coming back. There were no other memories of him. They awkwardly tried to shake hands, then hug, and finally just backed off and smiled at each other.

Sarah introduced her dad to Alex, and Morgan welcomed him back. It was at that moment that Chuck and Sarah's door opened and Emma walked out. "Hello, Jack. Been a long time." For the first time in his life, Jack Burton fainted.

**A/N: So, nothing exciting but movement as you can see by the timeline coming closer together.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not too long a chapter today. I'm starting to bring in quotes from the actual shows and they will be in italics. Thought I would have Chapter 7 ready today also but some of the comments I've received have started the thinking process once again. Thanks to one and all for reading. Hope you enjoy.

**Tuesday, July 24, 8:00 pm**

"Devon, I just don't know what to do next. We tried to access the Intersect and it sent Chuck into great distress. His numbers spiked up and down all over the place. Once we got him back his brain activity had declined more. I called General Beckman but she said there really isn't anyone with knowledge of the Intersect that is equal to mine. What do I do?"

"Honey, you can't just do blind experiments on Chuck. What would you be doing if this were just another auto accident victim?"

"Well, pretty much what we are already doing. I just feel so helpless knowing how special Chuck's brain is. Surely there is something else I should have already thought of."

"Now, El, don't call me Shirley..."

The old joke from the movie _Airplane_ did get a smile out of Ellie and she was so thankful to have Devon for her husband. "Hardy-har-har, Woodcomb! Well, I better get back to it. Love you and miss you. Talk to you tomorrow."

"'Night, El. Sweet dreams, My Love."

Ellie looked at her watch and was shocked it was nearly 11:00 pm. Morgan had told her Sarah was suppose to arrive at 9:00 so she thought she would be here by now. Not likely that she would get any sweet dreams tonight.

**Tuesday, July 24, 10:51 pm**

Sarah and Morgan carried Jack into her apartment and laid him on the sofa. Sarah looked around and knew it was exactly as it had been when she left. Well, there was a new pile of empty cheese ball containers in one corner. Alex and Emma had gone into the kitchen and brought wet cloths to put on Jack's head as Sarah continued to walk around the room looking at all the unfamiliar things that should be welcoming her home. Why can't I remember this place and these things?

Emma came over to her and gave her a big hug. "Molly was so excited you were coming but just couldn't stay awake. You better be ready for a big welcome in the morning." They looked at each other with the love only a mother and daughter can share. "Why is your father with you, honey?"

"I was with him in Dallas when Morgan reached me. I was such a basket case when he told me the news that dad wouldn't let me come alone. Besides, he really likes Chuck (just don't tell him I said that)." And they laughed quietly.

Jack was coming to by now and sat up slowly, holding his head. "What was that? Why did I pass out? Emma? Surely I didn't see Emma, did I?"

"Hello, again."

"Oh man ... I did see you. It's really you. Why are you here?"

"My son-in-law is desperately injured and the family needs me. Why are you here?"

**Tuesday, July 24, 11:30 pm**

Sarah couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry at seeing her parents in the same room and carrying on such an awkward conversation. But at that moment it was more important for her to get to the hospital. "If I may interrupt a moment, I need a car to go to the hospital."

Morgan, Alex and Emma all started to talk at once and were each digging for keys and saying they would drive her. "No, no. Stop everyone. You all need to stay here with the children and sort out who is staying where. I can drive. I have few memories of the past five years. I do, however, remember how to drive and where the hospital is." (Or do I?)

"Take my car, Sarah. It's not a Porsche but it will get you there."

"Thanks Morgan. I doubt if I will be home tonight so let's all try to meet at the hospital tomorrow morning. Great to see everyone ... and ... thanks for being here for Chuck."

After another group hug Sarah was finally able to get out of the apartment and get to the car. That many people ... family ... had almost overwhelmed her and it was a relief to be alone once again. But do I really want to be alone forever, she asked herself yet again?

**Wednesday, July 25, 12:22 am**

Chuck was SO tired. It seemed that each vision he saw tired him a bit more. The bright light was still there and he was trying to move towards it but didn't seem to make much headway. He had not seen any more apparitions but had the uncanny feeling he was being watched.

"_Some day, when the Intersect is gone, you will have the life that you want, with the person you want."_

Oh man, where did that come from. Then he saw her again. It was the blonde beauty. Each time he saw her now he felt at peace, like he was coming home. He still had no idea who she was or why he would feel that way but at least she wasn't turning into a monster any longer.

"_You know ... someday ... when the Intersect is out of your head and ... you have the life that you've always wanted, you'll forget all about me."_

That caused a stab of pain. He sat down. The warmth from her gaze was lulling him to sleep. Ah ... it felt so good to just relax, let the breeze brush over him, and look at that wonderful smile.

**Wednesday, July 25, 12:24 am**

Warning bells were ringing all through Chuck's room. Two nurses and the on-call doctor were there in an instant. Chuck's vitals were all falling.

"Call Dr. Woodcomb ... she's in the lab."

Ellie got the call and was out the door even as she was answering. She knew what it meant to be getting this call now. She raced down the corridor and through the double doors to Chuck's room. "No, Chuck, No. Not now. You're too strong to give up now. Sarah's almost here. Hang on little brother."

**Wednesday, July 25, 12:38 am**

To Sarah's relief she did remember the route to Westside Medical. She didn't know if it was a recovered memory or not and didn't really care at this point. After a very short night she had been up since waking in Dallas early this morning and been traveling ever since. Now all she wanted to do was see Chuck. Was this love driving her now? She couldn't tell. Since she really didn't remember her love for Chuck from before she had nothing on which to base the answer to that question. She did know she had never been in love before. Not Bryce; that was just the heat of battle and two lonely people. Not Shaw; that was more about being mad at Chuck because of Prague. Oh my God! Another morsel. Dad was right: I do tend to get these when I'm not really trying to think.

I'm coming Chuck. I may not remember much of these past five years but ... _you are my home ... you always have been_.

**Wednesday, July 25, 1:02 am**

Ellie watched from the hall as the medical team worked on Chuck. They were preparing the resuscitation equipment and administering meds. All the 'doctor mode' was missing in her right now. She could only stand there with her hands to her mouth and tears in her eyes. It was all she could do to remain standing.

She heard running footsteps but couldn't look away from Chuck. "Ellie!, Ellie, what is it? What's happening?"

Someone threw their arms around her neck. In slow motion Ellie clutched at this person, not registering who it might be.

All Ellie could do was cry, "No, Chuck, don't die now. NO Chuck, don't die now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Wednesday, July 25, 12:53 am**

Sarah raced to the reception desk and asked how to find Chuck Bartowski. The lady at the desk slowly and deliberately put the book she was reading down on the desk and scrolled through the computer. Curtly she told Sarah, "He is in ICU. Only family is allowed on that floor. And it is way past visiting hours, young lady."

"I'm his wife," Sarah shouted! Then, leaning down near the lady's head she quietly hissed through her teeth, "I know 87 ways to kill you where you sit and never leave a mark. Now ... TELL ... ME ... WHERE ... TO ... FIND ... MY ... HUSBAND!"

With her outburst the lady finally looked up and with fear in her voice replied, "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Bartowski. ICU is on fifth floor. Use the first elevator on the left. Once up there turn left and go to the nurses station."

Sarah was already running to the elevators. Chuck, I'm coming. Please, please let me back into your life.

As she exited the elevator and turned left she could see Ellie down the hall. But it was an Ellie she had never seen before. Ellie was always a consummate professional and brilliant doctor. Now, however, she was standing in the hall with her hands at her mouth. It looked like she was about to fall. Then Sarah noticed the red and blue blinking lights at the room Ellie was looking into and heard the warning bells and buzzers. She sprinted at full speed to where Ellie was standing. "Ellie!, Ellie, what is it? What's happening?" And then leaped into Ellie's arms.

**Wednesday, July 25, 1:02 am**

So calm. So relaxing. He could see Ellie looking at him. But why is she upset? This is the place he had been looking for. Just like the beach. Peaceful. "AHHHHH ... I think I'll just lay down here forever."

Shadows danced to and fro all around him. What's going on here? Definitely distracting ... want to sleep ... leave me in peace and quiet ... too much noise ... but can't stay awake ...

As his eyes slowly close he sees the beautiful apparition once again. But now she's standing with Ellie. "Come sit with me ... uh ... Sarah? Please?" Darkness is overtaking him now. Ahhhh ... peace...

**Wednesday, July 25, 12:30 am**

Things had calmed down at Echo Park. Jack took his luggage to Morgan's and Alex's apartment. They had three bedrooms so there was extra space. Alex checked on Clara and all was well there. They could move Clara in with them if necessary.

Emma and Molly were staying in Chuck's extra room together and Mary had been sleeping on the couch. No one wanted to invade Chuck and Sarah's bedroom; it just didn't feel right. So they put Sarah's bags in 'their' bedroom.

It was after midnight so everyone was heading to bed when Mary's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes? Oh, no! How bad? Okay, I'm on my way!"

Mary grabbed the keys to Emma's car and ran out without saying a word. Emma, in the bathroom, heard the door slam and ran out. "Now what?"

**Wednesday, July 25, 1:03 am**

"Sarah! Oh, Sarah. I'm so glad you are here!"

"I AM here, Ellie. I'm back ... for good. If, that is, you can all ... forgive me."

The two just held each other for several moments but the beeping coming from Chuck's room quickly brought them back to reality.

Almost hysterically Sarah cried, "What's going on with Chuck? I've got to get in there and let him know I'm here. I've got to save him."

"No ... stop, Sarah. You can't go in there right now. We have to let the doctors work." Sarah's hysterical cries actually helped Ellie get a bit of a hold on her own emotions and come back a little closer to 'doctor mode'. She knew that if Sarah was determined to go in there right now there was nothing she could do to stop her. But she firmly pushed Sarah to a chair in the hallway. She couldn't help noticing Sarah was twisting her wedding rings round and round.

**Thursday, July 26, 1:02 pm (Thailand time) **

Casey and Verbanski were finally ready to leave Thailand. It had taken much longer than anticipated to track down their target and then extract him. To both their delight there was gun play as well as hand-to-hand combat involved.

"Man, that sure would have been easier if we had the Intersect with us."

"Come on John. You want to do everything the easy way now?" Verbanski smiled at Casey as she took his cigar for a big puff. His grunt was all she needed to hear.

"Speaking of the Intersect, I wonder how Bartowski is doing. He was such a mess when we left. Think I'll call Beckman."

"We need to let her know we're on the way with the asset anyway."

A few minutes later, on a secure line: "Hello Colonel. . I hope you have good news for me."

"Yes we do General. We will be leaving Thailand in about an hour with the asset."

"Plans have changed Colonel. I have sent Agent Harold Miller to take custody of the asset. You are both now booked for Burbank. Chuck has been severely injured and may be dying. Sarah is enroute but her status is still questionable. I thought you would want to be there."

"Yes. Yes, we do. Thank you General."

Casey broke the connection. "Ungh! Bartowski ... how did you get so far under my skin?"

**Wednesday, July 25, 1:20 am**

Mary arrived at the hospital in record time thanks to her spy-training driving skills. She ran to the fifth floor and emerged in time to see Ellie and Sarah sitting outside Chuck's room holding each others' hands and watching as doctors and nurses continued to race in and out of the room.

Ellie saw her mom and stood as she approached. "Mom, how did you know Chuck was in trouble?"

"Dr. Wilson called me. What's happening."

"Chuck has flatlined twice but they've brought him back. He seems to be stabilizing a little. But this may have severely affected his brain functions. We won't know for a while."

"How is Sarah doing?"

"Holding on by a thread. She's tried to get in the room a couple of times. You know, if she really decides to go in there, there will be no stopping her. But right now she will just be in the way."

"If he's stabilizing, I think she should be allowed in. Let them make a little room for her. She needs to connect with Chuck. Hopefully she can draw him back to us."

"Mom, you know we have to follow ... Oh the hell with protocol ... let's get her in there."

**Wednesday, July 25, 1:45 am**

Chuck was surround by the bright light now. So bright he had to shield his eyes. It seemed that he could hear his Mom and Ellie talking. And there was someone else there but he couldn't tell who.

"Ellie ... Ellie. Help me ... help me. I know you aren't real but help me wake up anyway."

Pain seemed to be present again but as the light brightened, the pain lessened. That was a good thing!

Still very tired and ready to sleep ... move on to ...

**Wednesday, July 25, 1:45 am (LA time)**

Casey called Alex just before leaving Thailand. It would be tomorrow evening, at best, before they could get to LAX. Alex filled them in with what she knew. "Mrs. Bartowski left in a big hurry around 12:30 am and we haven't heard anything from her as yet so we don't know what has happened. Once we get the kids up and ready in the morning we will all go to the hospital. Is there any way we can contact you?

"No. The Air Force is flying us to Hawaii but then we have to grab a commercial flight back to the States. There's probably a long layover. We'll try to call from Hawaii but no promises."

"Okay, Dad. Love you. Bye bye."

Alex tried Mrs. B's phone again but it went right to message. What can be going on?

**Wednesday, July 25, 1:27 am**

Sarah had not yet seen Chuck in his room. With all the equipment and medical personnel in the room he was buried under and behind it all. Ellie went in and talked to Dr. Monchak, who had arrived shortly before Sarah. It appeared things were calming down. The doctor came out and went to Sarah. "Hello, Mrs. Bartowski. I am Dr. Monchak and have been on your husband's case since he came in. Dr. Woodcomb says you would like to come in and I think this would be a good time for that. We never know for sure if a patient in a coma can hear the people in the room but it certainly can't hurt for you to tell him you are here and continue talking to him. We would, however, like you to stay no longer than 30 minutes at a time so the team can continue to monitor him. Sometime tomorrow you, Dr. Woodcomb, Dr. Wilson and I should sit down and talk about what is happening and how to proceed. So happy to meet you and glad you are here."

Ellie had never seen Sarah so stunned ... almost in shock. She knew that Sarah was well trained to not show emotion so she had not seen this side of her, especially since Quinn. They had not talked about what she was remembering, if anything, so it was difficult for her to know what to say. Instead, she just put an arm around Sarah's shoulders and slowly led her into the room.

Sarah moved to the bedside almost in a trance. It had been more than five months since she left Chuck at the beach so she was shocked beyond anything she had ever experienced to see him lying in this hospital bed. It was not the physical injuries that so shook her. Of course, there were lots of bandages and casts and tubes and wires but she had seen plenty of that in her spy world. It was the gaunt, almost haunted look about him that stabbed at her heart and soul. She knew she had done this to him and the guilt was almost overwhelming.

She sat next to the bed and took Chuck's left hand in hers. The cast on his arm restricted her grip but at least she could touch him. She realized she was holding, not his hand, but his wedding ring. Just as she still wore hers, Chuck had never taken his ring off.

"Chuck ... this is ... Sarah." She was whispering to him between gasps and pauses for tears, hoping he could hear her and would respond. "I'm here now and won't leave you again. We have a lot ... to talk about ... so please come back to us ... to me. I don't want to _save you later_ ... I have to save you now! Because that's ... the only way I can save ... myself." She continue to whisper quietly until Ellie came to her and told her they needed to leave for a bit. It was almost impossible to tear herself away but knew it was for Chuck's benefit. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Chuck. Come back to me."

**Wednesday, July 25, 10:00 a.m.**

The remainder of the family left Echo Park about 10:00 a.m. They only had one car left so they buckled Clara and Molly into the back seat of Alex's car and Emma joined the three girls for the relatively short trip to the hospital. That left Jack to ride with Morgan in a cab they had called.

As they pulled away from the curb Jack asked, "Grimes, who is the little girl with Sarah's mother?"

"Oh, that's Emma's other daughter, Molly. She's a really great kid."

"Her daughter?" Seems I've missed something big here, Jack thought. This was definitely a trip of firsts: first he fainted at the sight of Emma and now he was totally speechless.

**Wednesday, July 25, 11:00 am**

The whole entourage arrived at the hospital about 11 am. Ellie had arranged for a large room down the hall from Chuck's room to be made available where they could all gather. It made it easier for Molly and Clara. Plus, the family had certainly grown in the past few hours. Isn't it amazing, she thought, how Chuck has brought all of us together with such love and devotion.

The first few times Sarah came out of the room she would go no further than the door, standing there looking at Chuck the whole time. This time Mary took her by the arm and escorted her to the family room. Molly ran to Sarah as soon as she saw her and leapt into her arms. Her Mom had been right, it was a giant greeting from Molly and it brought smiles to all. Morgan brought in snacks and drinks for everyone and it would have been a very happy time had Chuck's condition not been the reason for the gathering.

Mary and Sarah sat together, each wondering what to say. Finally Mary spoke up, "Sarah, I hate to make you talk if you don't want to but I want to help you, and think my unique spy experiences may be of assistance."

"I know, Mrs. ... Mary... What did I call you? Did I ever call you Mom?"

"Mary works fine. Although I would love for you to think of me as 'Mom'."

"Let's start with Mary and see where it goes, okay?"

Across the room Emma and Jack were talking, too. "Emma, Grimes tells me that little girl is your daughter. Is there something you should tell me?"

"Should tell you? No, Jack, there really isn't. However, under the circumstances, I will tell you that Molly is my daughter and she is under Sarah's protection. That's all you need to know. No one even knows that much but Sarah, Chuck, me and now you." Poking Jack in the chest for emphasis Emma continued, "Do not talk to anyone about this, especially Molly!"

Just then Molly came running over and grabbed Emma's hand. Looking at Jack she asked, "Who are you? Are you related to Chuck or Sarah?"

Emma jumped right in, "Molly, this is Sarah's father, Jack. Why don't you call him Uncle Jack?"

"You're Sarah's daddy?"

Jack bent down and looked Molly right in the eyes, "Hi Molly. I'm so glad to meet you. Yes, I am Sarah's dad. Are you okay with that?"

Molly seemed to think for a second and then responded, "Okay. Will you take me downstairs for some ice cream, Uncle Jack?"

With Emma's approving nod, Jack took Molly's hand and they headed out the door. "So Molly, I'll bet you are a Rocky Road girl."

Sarah and Mary talked a long time about what being a spy meant. How it could ultimately ruin one's family if you allowed it. "I regret every minute I was away from Ellie and Chuck. Yes, I did a lot of good while undercover but I can never have the time back with my children."

"As spies we work so hard to harden our hearts through the years that it doesn't always know how to allow feelings and accept love. How many days, weeks, years did it take for you to admit that Chuck was real and you wanted to return his love? I know, I know...you don't remember. But at some point you decided to fight for it and not walk away. The love you two had was almost palpable. I've never felt anything as strongly as when I saw you two looking at each other. Then you did walk away from Chuck a few months ago. Did that solve your problem?"

For a third time someone ... a parent ... had said almost the identical thing to her. This time, however, it was from someone who could truly appreciate the intricacies of being a spy and a wife.

"And Sarah," Mary said quietly while touching her left hand gently, "you are still wearing your rings."

This time, thought Sarah, it wasn't a question.

**Wednesday, July 25, 2:09 am**

Chuck was sinking into ... what? He still couldn't tell but it was bliss. But then he heard a voice calling to him. It was the sweetest voice he had ever heard. And it was familiar, oh so wonderfully familiar.

"Chuck ... this is ... Sarah."

Sarah. That name. That voice. The swelling in his chest rose to engulf his whole being.

But Sarah was gone. He had lost her. Was this just that beautiful, blond apparition playing one more trick on him? Would she do that? She's already left so many times... Oh, just let me sink into the light and be at peace...

"Chuck ... this is ... Sarah. I'm here now and won't leave you again."

But then she did.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A lot of direct quotes from the show, mostly C vs. Phase Three. These appear in italics. Enjoy.**

**Wednesday, July 25, 11:24 am**

Ellie joined Sarah and Mary. Ellie asked, "Sarah, I hate to bring this up but what, if anything, do you remember?"

"Well, it's difficult to say. I am remembering more but it comes in such small snippets that it doesn't always make sense. And it isn't chronological which makes it even harder."

"Is there a pattern to how things come back?"

"Actually there is. It seems like the more I try to think about it the less that comes. I went over four months trying every night to remember. I watched the videos over and over and nothing. But when I am just talking, things just kind of pop out."

Ellie chimed in, "That's pretty much how most amnesiacs regain their memory. It's encouraging to know you are having the same experiences."

"But how much will come back? And how soon? I know ... I guess I always knew ... that I love Chuck, but it is so hard to relate to someone that doesn't exist in your memories. And how can I be the person he fell in love with when I don't know how I acted with him?"

"Oh, Sarah. He doesn't care how you act as long as you are with him. He will win you over, I promise. He's done it to all of us ... even Casey!" And they all had a good laugh at that.

**Wednesday, July 25, 11:28 am**

Chuck was almost completely blinded by the light now and he just wanted to let it envelop him. No more visions, no more apparitions, no one chasing him, no more pain ... physical or emotional.

He had felt such warmth flowing through him when he heard that wonderful voice. But it came and went and he couldn't seem to hold on to the joy. Each time the voice left he felt more despondent until he just didn't want to wait any longer to leave. There was just too much pain.

The light was now all Chuck could see. Now he heard bells, too. But not wedding bells ... not bells tinkling in the breeze ... more like … warning bells maybe. He didn't care ... he was sinking fast.

Goodbye ... Sarah.

**Wednesday, July 25, 11:27 am**

Y_ou're right. I'm different without Chuck and I don't like it. I need Chuck._

Morgan was playing with Molly and they heard her say, "Morgan, are you Alex's boyfriend?"

"Yes, Molly, I am."

"I hope I have a boyfriend as fun as you."

Boyfriend ... boyfriend? Images swirled through Sarah's brain. Thailand ... boyfriend ... _"Anyone else want to be my boyfriend?"_ That's it, she thought! I searched and searched in Thailand when Chuck was abducted. And I found him and I pleaded with him to _come back ... come back to me. I Love You, Chuck. I want to marry you._

"I have to get back to Chuck!" And Sarah ran off to his room followed by a perplexed Ellie and Mary.

At the same time, the Code alarms in Chuck's room went off yet again, screaming the need for attention.

**Wednesday, July 25, 11:28 am**

The nurses and doctors running towards the room never stood a chance against Sarah. She pushed and shoved her way to the door and threw it open. She screamed his name as she rushed to his side, his right side this time. She was able to get closer on this side and took his head in both of her hands. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and she's having trouble breathing.

"Please Mrs. Bartowski, you have to let us help him!" Several of the nurses tried to pry her away but it's impossible.

Ellie arrived, quickly followed by Mary and Morgan but they can tell it is serious and Sarah is determined to stay at the bedside ... Chuck's side.

"_Chuck! Oh, Chuck ..._

"_Chuck, come on ... please wake up. Listen to me ... I'm here Chuck, I'm here."_

"_But you're not ... you're not real ... this is a dream."_

"_I came to rescue you ... I'm right here Chuck. _She kisses his forehead and cheeks.

Tears are pouring down Sarah's cheeks and her sobs almost keep her from speaking.

Chuck is hearing that voice ... that wonderful voice ... again. I'm alone ... everyone's left me … what am I hearing now?

"_Come on Chuck, Come on._

Alarms still ring and the nurses are still working around Sarah as best they can. Ellie is trying to figure out how to get her out of the room but Sarah is too strong and too determined. They all know better than to try to cross her now. Ellie, Mary and Morgan cling to each other hearing most of what Sarah is saying. The words and emotions pouring forth tear at their hearts and souls.

"_Chuck ... please, Chuck. I ... LOVE ... YOU! Please wake up. _

"_I have so much ... I want ... to tell you. I want to spend ... the rest of my ... life ... with YOU! _

More kisses...

Chuck pulls himself up out of the light and tries to identify the voice. It is so familiar ... it is so lovely. "I know that voice ... it belongs to my love ... my wife."

The light begins to fade.

"_Without you I'm ... nobody. I'm nothing but a ... spy. Come back to me Chuck._

"_I want to marry you ... _all over again_."_

A beautiful, amazing face comes into view. Sarah? No, it can't be ... she left me. He opens his eyes again as the light begins to fade. Yes, YES! It is Sarah ... his Sarah. Is she truly here or is this just another vision? She is calling him to her ... is this real ... oh, please, let this be real...

"_Chuck ... I love you."_

_Chuck, I want you ... so much. Please, please forgive me. Please come back."_

**Wednesday, July 25, 11:32 am**

Ellie saw it first and screamed. In alarm the others look at her. But hers is not a face of despair but one of joy. They all turn back to look into Chuck's room and the two people at the bed.

Chuck blinks a couple of times and his vision is filled with the most beautiful thing he has ever seen ... Sarah's face!

"Chuck," she screams and cries at once as she watches his eyes blink and try to focus. She kisses him. "Oh Chuck I so love you," this whispered so only he can hear.

He can't move. He seems to be tied down or something. He so wants to embrace his Sarah … his wife … his love. To caress her cheek … to touch her hair. He tried again to move but there was pain … a lot of pain … but it's all physical this time and not in his heart. In total frustration, he can't move. So he relaxed and let Sarah kiss him and hold him and caress him. I've definitely arrived, he thinks, in heaven!

The rest of the family has come down the hall, unsure of what is happening. At first it appears ominous. They are all having the emotions ripped up and out of their chests. But then it changed. Ellie screamed, then jumped up and down while pointing at Chuck. The others look, first at Ellie, then at Chuck and it quickly becomes evident that something wonderful has happened because now they are all jumping up and down, hugging and crying, all with huge smiles on their faces. It quickly became quite a celebration, one which the hospital staff did nothing to stop.

**Wednesday, July 25, 11:41 am**

Sarah finally let go of Chuck to allow the medical staff in the room. "Chuck, I have to let the nurses check you out but I will be back as soon as they are done. I love you so much."

Speaking is also a problem so he just smiles and says volumes with this eyes.

Sarah and her mom go to a restroom to clean up. "Sarah, honey, do you remember any more now?"

"No, not really, mom. But it doesn't matter anymore. I know ... no, I _feel_ the love for that man and that's all that matters. He has saved me again."

"Oh, honey, you've saved each other."

Ellie and Dr. Wilson were also checking on Chuck. His brain activity had almost stopped as had most of his vitals. But all seem to be recovering now. They weren't perfect and Chuck was definitely feeling his physical injuries more now. There was a long, long road ahead to recovery.

"Chuck, you are going to need to stay as calm as you can and let the medicines do their work. You have several serious injuries, but are, at the moment, out of the woods."

I wonder how they think I'm suppose to stay calm when Sarah comes back and touches me?

**Friday, July 27, 11:00 am**

Chuck was moved to a regular room two days after he came out of the coma. Sarah rarely left his side. It was really hard for him because, with the casts on his left arm and leg plus the bandages just about everywhere else, he could barely move. All he really wanted to do was hold Sarah and kiss her slowly. As the bandages, wires and tubes were gradually reduced she went from standing or sitting at the side of the bed holding his hand to sitting on the bed. And a grand day came when he was able to scoot a little to the left and Sarah joined him laying on the bed with his right arm around her and her head on his shoulder. It was backwards from their normal position but neither complained. They were together once again.

Rarely did anyone pass the room without stopping to look at this enchanting couple who actually glowed with the love they had for each other.

When therapy began it was brutal. Chuck compared it to his early days in combat training with Sarah and Casey. But he knew that to get out of the hospital he was going to have to do this every day. That prospect kept him going when it would have been easy to try to get out of it.

**Saturday, July 28, 9:30 am**

Casey and Gertrude arrived three days after he came out of the coma and it made for another happy reunion.

"Walker, nice to see you again." They shook hands.

It was awkward for Sarah to see Casey again. She still remembered little of him except what she knew of him from five years ago. "Hello, Colonel...er, Casey. Glad you made it out of Thailand."

Verbanski was with him but she was a complete blank to Sarah so Casey did the introductions. "I'm glad you are doing better Sarah. I knew you would make it back."

"Well, at least I'm partially back. Still a lot of holes in the story."

**Monday, July 30, 10:00 am**

Two days later General Beckman came into Chuck's room and Sarah jumped off the bed.

"_Agent Bartowski ... I trust you are feeling better?"_

"Yes General. I'm progressing ... slowly but surely."

"_And Agent Walker_ ...er, Bartowski ... _you are back to normal?"_

Sarah nodded and smiled when the General changed her name back to Bartowski. "I'm still not completely sure what normal is, General, but I am where I'm suppose to be."

"Well, good. Now I know you two have a lot of recovering to do, on both sides. But I want you to know I will be expecting you both back with The Agency as soon as you are able."

"General," Chuck said. "I'm not sure that is the path we intend to..."

"No, Chuck. You are still The Intersect and Agent ... Sarah ... is still our top field agent. We are not letting you go quite so easily. But we will talk more about it as you recover. For now, just get better ... both of you." She turned to leave, stopped, turned back to them and smiled. "Sarah, Happy Birthday! You both should know I am so very happy you have found each other once again. Bless you both!"

Chuck and Sarah just looked at each other in astonishment as the General turned again and left.

**A/N: OK, so I took the easy way out. I had toyed with the idea of Chuck not remembering but at the time I really just wanted them back together. As I mentioned before I thought this would be a short 2-3000 word one shot. So I really wasn't thinking about taking this beyond. Hope this works for you. Hope you enjoy the Epilogue also. Appreciate reviews.**


	9. Epilogue

**August**

Chuck was in the hospital for another month. His physical injuries were healing nicely allowing the doctors to gradually reduce the size of his casts and remove most of the bandages. The wound from the chest tube used to reinflate his lung was the most painful now but the stitches would be out soon and that would allow complete healing there.

When it came to healing, Sarah also had a long way to go. It was amazing to have all the family together with everyone helping each other. But the feelings of caution and distrust, bred into her as a spy, continued to ebb and flow. She doubted they would ever go away completely. She still didn't remember all her time with Chuck and the family so feelings of love or contentment were alien and kept her on guard much of the time.

One morning, after cleaning Chuck's wounds and applying new dressings, Sarah, in a tiny, little girl voice, asked, "Chuck, why did you fall in love with me?"

"Sarah ... baby ... what do you mean?" Chuck took her hands and she sat on the edge of the bed so they could look into each others eyes.

"Come on, Chuck. I know who I was when I came into your life. I also know, thanks to your stories, how hard I was on you, physically, mentally and emotionally. So why did you fall in love with this cold, cold heart."

"Well, to paraphrase ... 'Let me count the ways!' First, my love, have you looked in a mirror? How could I not to be smitten by the most beautiful girl in the world? You walked into the _Buy More_ and unleashed those baby blues and that smile and I was completely mesmerized. But that was just superficial. Two, you agreed to go on a date with me and it was the most glorious day of my pitiful existence. Three, you laughed at my jokes and made me, a humble, bumbling nerd, feel completely ... well, not completely ... but at ease anyway. Four, when we were suddenly running for our lives I was freaking out, and you were so cool and calm. It would have been easy for you to have given me up and saved yourself a lot of trouble. Five, '_Trust me,'_ you said. Six, when I was going to be extracted you fought for me. Seven, you yelled at me when I did stupid stuff but you also accepted me for who I was ... am... Eight, you always had confidence I would be okay. Need I go on, sweetheart? There's lots and lots more and I could go on all day. You simply made it impossible not to fall deeply, madly in love with you and to fight for that love every day!"

They looked deeply into each others' eyes for several moments. Then: "Sarah? Why did you fall in love with me?"

"Oh, Chuck," Sarah said with a little chuckle and shaking her head, "how can I answer that? According to your stories, and my sketchy memories, we've had four 'first' kisses and I've fallen in love with you twice. You professed your love for me even when I was trying to kill you and you took the bullet meant for me. You just kept fighting for us even when I was ready to ... did ... walk away. But I also know some of what happened when I first came into your life. Both then and now I tried so hard to deny it. I was a spy; spies don't fall in love. But I did fall in love ... because ... you never stayed in the car! No matter how much danger it placed you in, you always jumped in to save me, or Casey, or your family and friends. Now, even after threatening you and Ellie, you and your family have drawn me in and given me ... hope ... contentment ... home. I didn't know ... still don't know exactly ... what that means but I felt it almost immediately. You simply made it impossible not to fall deeply, madly in love with you and to fight for that love every day!"

There was nothing more either could say. They stared into each others' eyes for a long time, and finally, gently, kissed ... the kiss of two kindred spirits who never want to part.

As Chuck's condition continued to improve the family began to return to their lives as well. First Jack took off. "Dad, thank you so much for being here for Chuck and me."

"Hey, darlin'. I had to make sure the schno ... er, Chuck ... would be able to take care of my baby girl."

Smiling, Sarah hugged him tightly. "Please keep in touch. I know it's hard for you but we do need each other." Sarah paused and then continued with a smile, "And I need to know you have returned the money in Dallas."

"Man, I thought maybe you had forgotten that. Forget your husband, no big deal. But forget that money, no way." They both laughed and Sarah kissed him on the cheek.

Emma and Molly had come into the room during this conversation. There was still a strained awkwardness between Jack and Emma but at least they had spent a little time together. As he left the room he stopped briefly and looked at his former wife. They each smiled ever so briefly and Jack tousled Molly's hair, "Bye pumpkin'. You take of your Mom." Was there no person or couple that the magic of Chuck could not make better?

Morgan was back to work at _Carmichael Industries_ but spent most evenings at the hospital. He kept Chuck and Sarah up-to-date regarding the company and they would give him ideas, advice and encouragement to continue the work. Alex went back to work once Emma and Molly left but she really missed the little ones. She and Sarah began building a new friendship over a glass of wine in the evenings or by going shopping together. They talking a lot about Chuck and Morgan. This new bond was going to prove to be a challenge for the guys. The two girls were already gleefully plotting Alex's proposal to Morgan.

Ellie and Mary returned to Chicago after a week. Once he was out of the coma Ellie ran extensive tests on Chuck's brain and the Intersect. All seemed to be pretty normal. He did not remember the accident itself but everything else was intact. "Okay, little brother, I know it will be awhile but once you can travel I want you to come to Chicago so we can do a complete workup on you and make sure there's no residual effects."

"Okay, sis. It's a date."

Sarah was still not entirely comfortable around Ellie. "Once again I want to apologize for all the trouble I've caused. To have put you through..."

Waving her hands and taking Sarah by the arms Ellie stopped her. "We've been all through this Sarah ... there is nothing to apologize for. I knew it wasn't really you doing those things and..."

"But, Ellie, I could have killed you. Or Chuck."

"But you didn't. And I truly believe you never would have. We are family and we are back together now. You have to focus on healing ... both Chuck and yourself. You are my sister-in-law, my friend and all the Woodcomb's love you. That will never change."

"Thank you so much for allowing me into your life."

Both Mary and Ellie called every day and Mary flew back out every weekend. It was truly overwhelming for Sarah to have so many people in her life ... a real, caring family.

Casey and Sarah were also able to spend a good deal of time together. They both hoped he could fill in more gaps in Sarah's memories. What started out very uptight soon began to relax between the two spies. They had so much in common in their spy lives. It was nice to be able to share the stories they could never tell anyone else.

It didn't take long for Casey and Gertrude to receive another mission. They promised to return afterwards and Chuck and Sarah wished them well. Sarah walked them to the elevator and said, "Listen ... uh ... if you two ever need any ... uh ... assistance, please call me. I don't really want to leave Chuck ... but I am getting a bit 'itchy', if you know what I mean."

"Oh we both know exactly how you feel. But for now, you just take care of that man of yours." Gertrude gave her a big hug and Casey grunted in his most affectionate way along with a smile. "See you Walker!"

I wonder if he will ever call me anything but Walker? Sarah thought happily as she walked back to Chuck's room with a smile.

**September**

After a lot of pleading from both Sarah and Chuck, and with Ellie's support, Dr. Monchak finally agreed to allow him to move back to the apartment. "It's probably a good idea anyway. Being home is always a boost to one's healing process."

Chuck would still have to go to a clinic each day for therapy but they quickly agreed to that. There had to be some changes made to the apartment to accommodate his lack of mobility and he still needed a hospital bed but those were minor inconveniences. (Well, the hospital bed was a big inconvenience but there was always the guest bed!)

Intimacy was still an issue, both because of Chuck's injuries and Sarah's mental state. She knew she was deeply in love with Chuck, but he was, in many ways, still a stranger. Chuck reassured her that when she was comfortable with the idea they would work on crossing that bridge together. In the meantime, it was a lot easier to cuddle on the sofa watching TV than in a hospital with people constantly walking by or into their room.

**October 9, 10:00 am**

Six weeks had now passed since Chuck was released from the hospital. They were renting a minivan equipped to transport someone in a wheelchair. He was beginning to get his left leg back under control but it still couldn't take much more strain than what he did in therapy each day. He had tried to use a cane but the injuries to his left arm made that difficult at best. Hobbling around the apartment was one thing but out in public he was still too weak. He was getting stronger every day but there was a long way to go.

Sarah was still hobbling around mentally as well. Memories were still incomplete but the gaps were becoming smaller all the time. Although she was more confident each day, she would still get caught off guard periodically. Fortunately, she always had Chuck at her side and he could quickly put her at ease with a simple touch or a word of love whispered into her ear.

They were in a good routine now. Chuck could bathe himself (although he certainly had enjoyed having that done by Sarah!) and dress himself (ditto). After breakfast they would load up and drive to the clinic for therapy. Lunch came next followed by another therapy session. He would need a nap once they were home but was always up for supper and a movie or video game in the evening. This cuddle time was therapeutic for both and they looked forward to it throughout the day.

Today, however, Sarah didn't take the turn off for the clinic. "Uh, Sarah. I don't want to be a back seat dri..."

"Then don't," she snapped.

What? What was that? Sarah hadn't snapped at him like that since the days before they became a real couple.

"I was just wondering where..."

"Don't worry about it." Again with the snippy attitude.

He sat there stewing. This was really unlike Sarah. Had she suffered a relapse? Lost her memories again? Trying to kill him again? She certainly wouldn't have a problem doing it with him strapped in a wheelchair. Or have I done something? Or not done something? Damn!

Looking away from him Sarah was trying so hard to suppress the smile curving the corners of her mouth up slightly. That should give him something to stew about, she thought.

They drove for some time before Chuck realized where they were going. What's going on here? Why are we coming here?

Sarah parked and got out of the van without a word. She came around to the right side and opened the door and ramp for Chuck who rolled his wheelchair down to the pavement.

"Sarah..."

"Shhhhhh."

She rolled him to the edge of the beach. They couldn't go out onto the sand with the wheelchair.

He looked up at her expectantly. She knelt down facing him and took his hands in hers.

"Chuck ... a long time ago, on a spot on this beach not so far away, I asked you to trust me."

He loved the paraphrase from _Star Wars_ and smiled at her. "I remember."

"And I remember, too." Now he looked on in astonishment. "It was the first of many times I asked that of you. And it was the beginning of a time I had to learn to trust you as well. I'm sure it was a bigger step for me than for you.

"And then less than a year ago we sat on this same beach. We had just gone through a time of horror and pain. On this beach you asked me to trust you. I wanted to ... I did in my heart, even though I didn't realize it ... but my brain, my spy brain, wouldn't let me."

"I remember that too Sarah," he replied sadly, looking down at their hands and twisting her rings. Where is she going with this?

"We are here today so I can ask you once again to trust me. And to love me. And to stay with me forever and ever. Because I want to do all those things with you every day, week, month and year. And I know I can not go on if you aren't here with me." These last words rushed out of her as if she was afraid they would get stuck if she didn't say them quickly.

Tears were forming in her eyes causing Chuck's eyes to mist over as well.

"Sarah ... oh my lovely, wonderful Sarah. I do trust you and I do love you and I will stay with you forever and ever." After a pause he added, "And_ I'll prove it to you every day for the rest of our lives."_

"Sarah" ... he looked deeply into those cobalt blue eyes, sparkling now with tears, that had so enchanted him from the very moment they met ... "_kiss me_."

The kiss started gently, Sarah leaning in and slowly bringing her left hand up to Chuck's cheek. Her right hand continued holding his left, twisting his wedding ring. His right arm came up her back and pulled her to him. The kiss deepened and the passion moving freely from one to the other was ... _magical_.

This time ...

... _One Magical Kiss_ ...

... worked.

FINIS

A/N: Well, there you go. Hope you liked what I did with it. I'm just too big a romantic to have done anything different. Sorry if that's a letdown for you. I do have some ideas to go on from here ... my own personal Season Six, if you will. We'll see what happens with that. Thanks for reading and reviewing/commenting. Thank you to all the other writers out there who inspired me give this a try.


End file.
